Drunken Mind Sober Heart
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: Serena is out shopping for her 19th birthday and Amara runs into her at the mall. Both significant others' are coincidentally out of town so they decide to spend the day together to catch up. Lemon anyone?


A/N: Hey there! What's up fanfic readers? :) I've been sort of fascinated with this couple pairing lately, and decided I'd crank out a sweet and simple lemony Serena/Amara fic. I want it to be nice and steamy, but I will try to refrain from being plain vulgar. I am using their 'English' names because I think Amara sounds prettier than Haruka in my own personal opinion. Anyways, enjoy!

**WARNING: CONTAINS STRONG LEMONY GIRL/GIRL SITUATIONS.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN PLEASE SAVE YOURSELF SOME TIME, AND DON'T READ IT. **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED** SO _NO_ FLAMES PLEASE. Thank you ^_^

**Drunken Mind: Sober Heart**

"Oi! Serena!" I called out across the mall food court. As usual, Serena was pigging out on some junk food while she was apparently clothes shopping by the looks of her Victoria's Secret, Charlotte Russe, and Forever 21 bags. It is a wonder how her figure has remained so, dare I say, tantalizing? It is no secret that I am a fan of Serena's looks. Sometimes I swear that she has looked at me in the same respect since discovering I'm a female. I'll never forget that day she and her other blonde friend Mina followed me around for an entire day. Now several years have passed, and her juvenile looks have matured and her . . . body . . . has filled out quite a bit.

"Hi there, Amara!" Serena waved at me to come join her. Michelle has been out of town for a week of her month long trip to America, and I was just out to pass some time. It was a warm summer day and I couldn't live with myself if I spent it cooped up inside the mansion.

"What are you doing here all by yourself Kitten?" I asked curiously.

"I'm shopping," She laughed as if she'd cracked the world's funniest joke. "I made some extra money waitressing and so I am treating myself to some new clothes to wear on my 19th birthday tomorrow! Darien won't be in town to celebrate with me, so, I need to make myself feel good somehow." I could see a tint of sadness in her eyes, but she was quick to recover.

"Well, I'm sure if you didn't mind I could join you today. I've got nothing planned." I offered and smiled. I noticed the faintest tint of pink flush in her cheeks, and I couldn't help but transition that smile of mine into a shit-eatin' grin.

"I don't know what that look on your face is for, but I guess I wouldn't mind your company." Serena giggled a bit as she stuffed some more soft-pretzel into her mouth. She got up to throw her trash away and I scooped up her bags for her.

'What's next on your to-do list, Kitten?" I questioned when she walked back up to me. "_Hopefully me,_" I chuckled to myself.

"Let's go to that shoe place that sells the Converse. I want a pair of cute new Chuck Taylor's!" Serena bounced to my side as we walked down the enormous hall to the descending escalators. We must have looked like a couple the way I was carrying her bags for her. Oh well. I didn't mind. ;)

After an hour or so passed, we decided we were done with the mall.

"Do you have plans for the rest of the day?" I asked as we walked out to the main parking lot.

"No, none that I can really think of. Did you want to chill a while longer, Amara?" she asked as if she were reading my mind.

"Yes, actually, this has been kind of fun! It's been a while since I've hung out with anyone other than Michelle as of late. It's nice for a little change." I admitted freely. At this point, I didn't mean it sexually. I just meant in general. She must have taken it differently as I noticed that same rosy tint present itself on her cheeks again and a quaint little smile.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you're having fun. If you wanted we could go grab a bite to eat for dinner?" she suggested with eager eyes. I obliged and even offered to pay since it was her birthday tomorrow although I almost instantly regretted that decision as I knew how much she can eat.

We chose a cozy little café neither of us had ever tried before, and much to our pleasant surprise, it was fantastic! The service was superb. The food was phenomenal. And the company was spectacular. Turns out, Serena and I share quite a few similarities neither of us would have ever guessed!

"I totally thought I was the only one! Get out of here!" Serena laughed as she sipped her drink. She and I both had a couple glasses of red wine (A/N: true or not for the sake of the story Serena can legally drink), and our tongues were beginning to loosen their ties.

"No, I'm afraid it's true! I play out the perfect scenarios in my head as if they are really going to happen! Always happens just as I'm trying to sleep." I laughed knowing full well a lot of my scenarios happened to involve this beautiful blonde sitting in front of me.

"What kinds of things do you imagine, Amara." If I didn't know better, I'd say Serena's tone was rather flirty.

"Erm, well, a lot of things, really." I could tell my answer was not what she was expecting or maybe hoping to hear.

"Such as?" she pressed on.

"You won't laugh at me or think different of me?" I took a great gulp of my wine.

"Cross my heart."

"You . . . quite often." I admit although it is hard to believe. She got up from her seat and I was scared for half a moment that she was going to leave, but to my surprise, she sat down beside me.

"Well, you will love to hear this." Serena spoke with the essence of an aroused minx.

"Go on." I could feel my cheeks grow hot and my panties moistening instantly.

"To be totally honest, I think about you a lot." She almost whispered in my ear. So, I took a leap of faith and asked her:

"Would you like to, for no particular reason, go back to my place? It's actually very close to here." I could see her eyes narrow slightly.

"I'd actually love to." She took me by the arm. I quickly left some money on the table and we were out the door quicker than greased lightning. Driving fast enough to not spoil the mood but still maintain a sober appearance, I could not wait to shut the front door behind us and leave us to sweet privacy.

Finally we reached our destination and piled inside. I locked the front door for good measure and she followed me up to my bedroom. We weren't in my room more than five seconds before she and I collided onto the king sized bed. Our lips were hard against each other as we rolled around in the sea of white fluffy blankets I loved so much. Our tongues caressed and battled for control as our hands passionately wandered each other's bodies. First, we touched through our clothing but soon, we needed skin on skin. I rocked her back and as she straddled me, I lifted her shirt over her head. She dug her fingers under my shirt and pulled mine over my head as well.

"Your skin is even softer than I imagined," I heard her say to me as we lightly panted.

"Your kiss is sweeter than I imagined," I replied breathily. Once again we were making out feverously. I unhooked her bra as she did mine and we did not interrupt our kiss to discard them. We rolled our bodies against each other as they were already slippery with a passionate sweat. I felt her hard nipples touch mine and it sent shockwaves down my spine.

"Oh god," I moaned as she did. I guided her up so that I could get a better view of her plump C cup breasts. I took them into my hands and heard a cute little moan. I brought her nipple to my tongue and flicked it and circled it; finally, I took as much of her breasts as possible into my mouth and lightly suckled. Back and forth I licked, kissed, and nursed her ample breasts while she gasped and moaned in pleasure. Finally, I allowed her to ravish mine.

"You have much bigger breasts than I thought, Amara." She told me as she nurtured my sensitive tits. I took that as a compliment.

"Mmm, yeah?" was all I could think to say. I was never too fond of my healthy B's.

"Oooh, I adore them." She crawled back up and kissed my lips once more. I flipped us over and I was now dominant. I began to kiss along her jaw line and neck, down into her collarbone and continued down her breasts and sternum. She knew exactly where I was headed as she began to buck her hips beneath me. Letting out a soft giggle caused a similar giggly reaction from her.

"Mmm, baby." I heard her whisper. I pulled off her white shorts and pink thong and tossed them to a miscellaneous spot in the room.

"You ready, my kitten?" I asked her as she nodded immediately. I trailed my lips along her belly, passed her belly button and began to kiss her thighs in a playful tease. I could feel her watching me as I neared her bare lower lips. Not a single hair – which I appreciated, as I too sported a bald vagina. Finally I could tease us no longer as I ran my tongue the length of the soft velvet between her legs. Only after she released her loudest moan yet did I know she fully enjoyed what was happening. I continued to let my tongue play in her sweet slit as she blissfully bucked and whimpered.

"Ah! Oh my god! MMmm Ah! You're ahhhhhh amazing!" she was gripping the blankets and I knew she was close to cumming. I slowly inserted two of my fingers and pumped in and out as I gradually picked up speed as I continued to taste her sugary juices. I began to hum to create a vibrating sensation on her clit and it pushed her over the edge. She erupted ecstatically all over my fingers and face in what sounded like ecstasy. The sensation was nearly enough to send me over the edge.

"Did I take good care of you, my kitten?" I cooed as I brought my lips and fingers up to her mouth to let her taste the sweet honey. She nodded with her eyes closed as she sensually but greedily sucked on my fingers.

"That was so amazingly good. I always touched myself when I thought of you doing that to me. This was ten time better, Amara." She winked at me and climbed around me and removed the remainder of my clothing as well. "Ah, another thing we have in common." She said as she noticed my shaven vagina, which had to have been pink and swollen with anticipation. I licked my lips as I awaited her next move.

She wasted no time and began to hungrily kiss and lick my candy. It was almost hard to believe that she was inexperienced. Each time her gorgeous tongue flicked my clit, a tingly wave washed over my skin bringing me closer and closer to climax. I lightly pinched one of my own nipples and moaned for her.

"Mmm, Serena! You know just what to do to me!" I cried as she put two of her fingers inside me and began to pound. She pulled her face away and with her other hand she began to rub me back and forth rapidly over my aching clit.

"Yeah, you like that? Tell your kitty how much you love it." She cooed seductively as I bucked on her fingers. We locked eyes and I lost it.

"I fucking love it, Serena! Oh god!" the dam had been broken and I came with the force of a tsunami. Reacting like a true lesbian, her tongue was back on my erupting vagina to taste my liquid silk. From inside and out my body was convulsing in pleasure so much that I could hardly keep still. Not even Michelle has done such a number on me.

"Wow, Serena, you are an absolute natural." I praised as she cuddled up next to me. I put my arm around her neck as she draped her arm over my chest just under my breasts. "Even after all of that, I have to ask. Do you feel the slightest bit bad?"

"It's my birthday and I can do as I please." She responded with a smile on her face. I turned and looked at the clock she was looking at. Sure enough, it was now thirty past midnight.

"That is good enough for me." I sighed and I too was smiling from ear to ear. We closed our eyes and in a matter of minutes we were both fast asleep.

-End-


End file.
